vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylar
Kylar 'is a member of The Primordials and a very sadistic werewolf. History Kylar is one of the Primordials and has been around since the early 5,000 BC. He lived with his family along with the rest of the first immortals. After his sister's disappearance he fought to avenge her. Afterwards he left to gain power over the supernatural world and over humanity. He wants to overthrow his brother as the alpha Primordial and to gain ultimate control over the world itself. In some lands he is known as "The King of Wolves", to the werewolves for he has conquered many wolf packs except Jacob and Scott's packs. Personality ﻿ Kylar is cruel and cunning with an insatiable lust for power. His jealously guarded his dominion as king and has shown his ruthlessness in the pursuit of his ambitions. Even worse than his megalomania was his savagery towards mortals and even his own kind this proves to be his downfall when jacob and scott defeated him in combat. Abilities As one of the Primordials he is one of the most powerful werewolves in existence. His power are at their peak during the full moon. *'Super Strength - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampir *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- He can change at will and will have full control over himself. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances he can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If he gives his blood to a human, that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. He will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting' - They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologicaly torture someone and eventually possess them. Category:Werewolves Category:Primordial Category:Supernaturals Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Immortal